food_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Girls: Cybercheese
Food Girls: Cybercheese was a third film based on Food Girls. Plot In a college computer lab run by Professor Robbie, two of his students; Erik and Billy are working when a virtual creature – the Virus – comes out of a new game based on the food girls's past adventures and tries to attack. The next day, the food girls themselves come to the college and learn from their friend Erik that the virus had assumed a lifelike form thanks to an experimental laser which is able to transmit objects into cyberspace, and is now rampant across the campus. The gang goes on the hunt for the Virus, where the virus chases Pizza Girl and Cheese Girl through the college. Unfortunately, the food girls, including the virus, somehow gets pulled into the game after "someone" activates the laser. Left with no other choice, the food girls fight their way through the ten levels of adventures to complete the game in order to escape it, with the goal of finding a block of cheese to complete each level. Their efforts are impeded on each level by the Virus. The first level is on the moon, second is in the Colosseum, third is in the dinosaur age, fourth is under the sea, fifth finds the food girls shrunken in a backyard, sixth is in ancient Japan, seventh is in Egypt, eighth is in a medieval fantasy setting, and the ninth is in the North Pole. After a while, they finally reach the game's tenth and final level, where they meet their virtual counterparts who resemble themselves from previous series. They team up to confront the Virus, who wreaks havoc across the final level and summons his henchmen – Fork Man, Knife Guy, Spoon Man, Strainer Guy, and Beater Man. The climax takes the food girls and the cyber counterparts to an amusement park, where they fight off the creatures and attempt to retrieve the last block of cheese. During the fight, they use magnets to fight the virus, whom they discover is severely weakened by magnetic forces. Cyber-Cheese Girl distracts the virus long enough for the real Cheese Girl to retrieve the cheese, thus winning the game and deleting the monsters and the Virus once and for all. The real food girls bids farewell to their virtual selves and head home. Back in the lab, the gang reveals that they now know the culprit, who turns out to be Billy. Billy is arrested by Officer Fredrick and confesses that he created the virus to scare Erik away and take all the credit for inventing the laser. He was outraged when Robbie chose Erik's video game design over his own baseball-themed video game, despite Billy being at the college two years longer, and he felt more deserving to win the prize money at the university's science fair. Robbie then protests that students alike are all equal. Billy was the one who beamed the food girls into the game, as he feared they would find out that he created the virus. The food girls and Erik play the new game, during which Cheese Girl interacts with the gang's virtual counterparts once again by feeding Cyber-Cheese Girl some cheese. The post-credits scene includes the food girls telling the audience what their favorite parts of the movie were.